Leather Collars
by HolyMetaphor2137
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Sometimes Reyna thinks of her sister Hylla, sometimes her girlfriend Annabeth and sometimes to her embarrassment the two mix. I suck at summaries. Reynabeth fluff! First piece. No flames plz but constructive criticism is welcome. Mentions and hints of sex toys.


Leather Collars

* * *

Tumblr prompt

Reyna thinks of two things usually in her downtime; her sister Hylla and her girlfriend Annabeth. Sometimes to her eternal embarrassment they mesh together into images of blonde girls and leather collars.

Just something short I threw together. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I PLAN ON GAINING PROFIT FROM THIS.

* * *

Paperwork.

Loads of fun.

Not.

Reyna groaned and dropped the papers on her desk, groaning and rubbing her temples. The praetor honestly didn't care what flavors of yogurt the café wanted to offer nor did she care about Octavian's whiny threats to overthrow the government and rule as emperor. Reyna sat forward in her chair and glared at the desk before her eyes flicked to the stationary set.

Perhaps she should write to Hylla. It's been too long since they've spoken. Reyna remembers visiting her once and gaping at the fact that they make males wear orange jumpsuits and collars.

A shudder wracked Reyna's body for a moment before her eyes drifted. They landed on a picture of her and her girlfriend Annabeth, both in purple praetor robes. Reyna smiled and picked up the picture, relaxing back into her chair. Annabeth's decision to stay in New Rome is one of the best things that's ever happened to Reyna.

The lingering afterthoughts of Amazons drifts to the surface and imposes itself upon the thought of Annabeth. When Reyna first met her she thought Annabeth was in fact an Amazon in league with her sister.

Another aspect of that train of thought merges with her image of Annabeth and Reyna bolted upright as though an electric shock had stuck her.

How would Annabeth look in a collar? A leather one though, not steel; Reyna wouldn't do that to her girlfriend.

"Di immortales why am I even thinking this?" Reyna shook her head and set her hands on the table again. "Thinking what?" Reyna froze as her girlfriend's voice reached her ears. "Nothing, how was your day?" Reyna squeaked.

Reyna Avila Ramìrez-Arellano does not squeak! "It was fine but I have the feeling it's going to get much better." The slap of Annabeth's sneakers against the hardwood floor draws a blush to Reyna's cheeks as the click of glossy black heels flash across her mind instead. "Why's that?" Reyna squeaks again as Annabeth spins her swivel chair around and leans in, the blonde's hands on the top of the chair on either side of Reyna's head.

The mighty praetor of the twelfth legion never gets flustered or flushed but apparently that's all changing right now.

Annabeth's grin is hungry and her eyes curious as she leans in. "Come on Reyna, it's not often you get all hot and bothered while both of us are clothed."

"I-it's nothing." The rough, raspy scratch of Reyna's voice surprised both of them. "That's not what it looks like." Reyna can't tear her eyes from Annabeth's as she straddles her lap. "I," Reyna cleared her throat. "I was thinking of writing a letter to Hylla and I was thinking of the fact that they make the men wear collars, then I saw your picture..." Reyna trails off as her eyes skitter down to Annabeth neck. "Where did you get that?" The cocky smirk that was on her girlfriend's face made sense now. Around Annabeth's neck was a shining brown leather dog collar with golden rings hanging from it around the circumference. The collar looks steam punk, rustic but it works on Annabeth. It was around the middle of her long neck, tight enough to stay in place but Reyna could still see the hollow of her throat fluttering with breath. "I ran into Thalia and she was wearing a collar, it was black with spikes and I asked where she got it." Annabeth leaned in closer to whisper the last part in Reyna's ear. "I also got some other fun stuff from that store."

"Like what?" Reyna blushed mightily and Annabeth took the praetor's hand and dragged it to rest on her fly. An unusual, hard bulge catches Reyna's attention but then she sees her girlfriend's shirt has ridden up and the matching brown leather straps of a harness on her curvy hips. Annabeth grinned seductively and leant into Reyna's ear. "Why don't you find out?"

* * *

First published piece. I thought it was okay. Reviews please?


End file.
